Are you my Big Brother?
by therandomer5000
Summary: Raph doesn't want Leo to be his big brother but can that be changed? Really bad at summaries.. R&R xx


**I planned this just a few seconds ago and I know I still have chapters to post up and stuff but I just had to get this published! There is a twist at the end. enjoy xx**

* * *

**Are you my big brother?**

It was just turning 9 o'clock and New York city was just as busy as usual, Yes the city that never slept. Underground in the sewers four brothers weren't sleeping either, tempers were running high and nobody was daring to calm them down!

Michelangelo and Donatello sat in irritated silence as the two older siblings were arguing, Leonardo wanted to wait until their Sensei had come home before finishing their arch nemeses while Raphael wanted to do it as soon as possible.

''Leo we can't just sit down here like chumps! we gotta do somethin'!'' Raph growled angrily,

''I've told you a million times! We will attack once Sensei is back from Japan'' Leo sighed tiredly, ''We'll need as much help as we can get''

''WE DON'T NEED HELP!'' Raphael yelled, ''WE NEED TO END SHREDDER BEFORE HE GETS TOO STRONG!''

''RAPH! WE CAN'T DO THIS WITH OUT SPLINTER! WE'LL HAVE NO CHANCE OF WINNING AND WE'LL BE DEAD WITHIN THREE MINUTES!'' Leo yelled back.

''Thanks for the pep talk oh fearless leader'' Mikey mumbled, Leo shot him a death glare before turning back to Raph.

''He's not fearless, he's a chicken'' Raph snorted,

''I'm not a chicken! Nor am I fearless'' Leo slumped back in his seat and closed his eyes, he could feel a dull banging behind his eyes.

''Why do you always get to decide anyway?'' Raph grumbled,

''I make the decisions because I'm the leader and Eldest brother'' Leo answered quietly, He hated his title sometimes.

''Don, are you sure we're related to him? I mean, COME ON!'' Raphael exclaimed as he pointed to Leo, ''I think we should do a test!''

''Raph, I did the test years ago and we're all related'' Donnie sighed, he knew he'd end up being dragged into it.

''Well do it again!'' Raph growled,

''NO!''

''DO IT BEFORE I BEAT YA INTO THE GROUND!'' Raphael snapped, Mikey looked at Donnie with an expression that basically begged him to do as Raph said.

''Fine..'' Don grumbled, He took them all to his lab and took some blood before blowing the dust off the machine. ''This should still work...'' Don mumbled as he placed the drops of blood on different plates and hit the bright yellow button, he stood n front of the small screen and watched as the results came in.

''Well?'' Mikey asked curiously, but Don wouldn't let anyone see the screen. His eyes narrowed at the results before they opened wide, Leo was gripped with panic as Don turned to him.

''Leo... Isn't our brother..'' Donnie breathed as he went pale, Mikey gasped and stared at Leo as he hung his head. Raph on the other hand began to whoop and dance.

''HAHAHA! I told ya Leo! I told ya!'' Raph chanted, happy to be right. Leo stared at the ground, then frowned,

''I guess I'll go then'' he murmured, everyone stared at him as he left the lab.

''What do you mean go?'' Donnie asked worriedly,

''If I'm not your brother then I don't live here'' Leo broke into a sprint as he left the lair. Raph stood stock still as he stared at the door, Mikey ran after Leo while Don sat down and buried his face into his hands.

Mikey ran back in sobbing,

''H-He's gone! He's l-left!'' Mikey hiccupped. ''I can't believe he left us!'' He ran up to Donnie and buried his face into Dons plastron.

''It'll be ok Mikey'' Don soothed but he didn't believe it.

''Do you think he'll come back?'' Don looked down into Mikey's teary eyes and sighed as more tears rolled out of his.

''No..'' He sniffed, Mikey scrunched up his face and cried some more.

''Yes he will..'' Raph frowned, the two younger turtles looked round at him, ''I'll drag him back if I have to''

''How will that help?'' Donnie asked as he glared at Raph,

''It's your fault!'' Mikey muttered, ''You're the one that drove him away''

''No I didn't'' Raph's frown deepened,

''IT'S JUST LIKE YOU TO NEVER TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR SOMETHING!'' Donnie growled. Mikey stood up and glared at Raph.

''IT IS YOUR FAULT! YOU UPSET LEO AND NOW HE'S GONE!'' Mike screamed, Raph hung his head and closed his eyes. He needed leo, everyone knew it. They were best friends even if they did occasionally get on each others nerves. Mikey and Donnie fell silent as silent tears fell from Raphs face and hit the concrete floor, Raph was trembling. They had seen Raph cry before but not recently, Raph didn't like to show his emotions except anger.

''Let's go find him.'' Raph muttered as he roughly wiped the tears off his face, the younger brothers followed with out a word.

They hit the rooftops with grace and speed, they had to find Leo and they had to take him back. They kept running until they heard two familiar voices,They slowly and quietly crept around the rooftop in the shadows until they could see the two figures sitting on the edge of the roof. It was Leo and Karai.

''Leonardo... you must go back, We shouldn't even be out here like this'' Karai said quietly,

''What? do you mean together?'' Leo asked, ''I can't go back Karai... I can't go back knowing that I don't belong there''

''You do belong with them!'' Karai insisted, ''They are your family! You can't tell me that there is somewhere else you'd rather be?''

''There is actually..'' Leo sighed, Karai studied him for a minute before sighing,

''Leo.. we can't.. my father would murder us both for running away''

''he wouldn't be able to find us'' Leo insisted,

''Your family would take the heat... plus I don't think I could spend my life hiding.. could you?'' Karai asked,

''I've spent my life hiding.. and they're not my family'' Leo hissed,

''You still care about them though.. I know you do, I can see it in your eyes'' Karai murmured, ''You always said you hated your role as leader and oldest sibling''

''I did hate it when they made it difficult but... It was great... Yeah I hated being the one responsible but.. sometimes'' Leo sighed, ''The way they looked at me when they approved of a plan or whenever I helped them or they came to me for advice... I don't wanna lose that''

''Then why leave?'' Karai asked, ''They wouldn't treat you any differently''

''Raph would.. he would always be using that on me.. They wouldn't think of me as a big brother'' Leo hung his head as Karai shifted closer.

''they love you Leo'' karai smiles, ''I'm sorry but I must go before father finds us'' she stood up and Leo did the same, She placed her lips on Leo's and they kissed.

''KARAI!'' Karai and Leo pulled away from each other and both stepped back from one another.

''F-Father..'' Karai gulped,

''The turtle set you up didn't he?'' Shredder frowned as his foot ninjas appeared behind him.

''KILL THEM!'' Shredder realised his mistake too late, ''DO NOT KILL MY DAUGHTER!'' But the ninjas didn't listen as they surrounded the two. Leo and karai were back to back as they fought with their swords, Leo took an arrow to his shoulder. Karai was knocked out with a nunchuck.

''KARAI!'' Leo yelped he tried his best to defend her but his injured arm wasn't co-operating. Shredder ran up to his daughter and picked her up before leaving.

''KILL THE TURTLE!''

Leo was alone, injured and surrounded. He thought that tonight would be his last but as three blurs rushed to his aid he found a new burst of energy. He didn't know why but he felt that he had to keep going and defend the three younger turtles even though they weren't his brothers. Another arrow was fired into his arm and he fell to his knees, He was now a perfect target for the lone foot ninja that was dashing towards him. It seemed the whole army had noticed as they all started heading for him, he tried to get back up but he couldn't. Something was holding him down. His once clear view of foot ninjas was ruined as three shadows circled him, he looked up at them and realised that he was under a net. He hadn't realised they had fired it at him, he began to struggle but the arrows in his arm had gotten tangled with the net so the cut got bigger every time he tried to free himself. he was forced to give up, he dropped his head and panted angrily.

''Leo?'' Leo looked up to see Mikey's face in front of his own, ''We're gonna get you out as soon as Don and Raph have finished''

''Don't bother Mike, just you three go home and leave me for Shredder... I have nothing left to live for'' Leo sighed Mikey's eyes widened,

''What do you mean? we're not gonna leave ya! You still have us'' Mikey insisted.

'''Not anymore I don't.. you guys aren't my brothers'' Leo sniffed,

''We still think of you as a brother dude...'' Mikey grinned, ''We're screwed if you're gonna let Raph take over'' Leo couldn't help but laugh at the comment but he knew it wouldn't feel the same. He was always sad that he didn't spend much time with his family but he was comforted with the thought of still being part of the family, now he was going to be left out completely.

''Leo'' Leo turned to see Raph and Don run up, Raph used his sai to rip the net and Leo got up carefully.

''We need to get you home and get those arrows out'' Donnie frowned, Mikey helped him drag Leo home while Raph strolled behind. he had a feeling that Leo was just going to leave again, no matter what they said.

They rushed into the lab and quickly patched Leo up, Mike and Don left Raph and Leo to themselves.

''Leo... I'm sorry, for everything'' Raph sniffed,

''It's ok Raph..'' Leo refused to look up,

''I know you're angry with me'' Raph swallowed, ''We'll always think of you as a brother ya know''

''I'm not annoyed with you Raph... I guess I'm just a little bummed about not being part of the family'' Leo confessed,

''A little?''

''Ok ok... a lot... but.. i worked so hard to keep us together as a family and then it turns out I'm not even a small part..'' Leo frowned at the floor. Mikey and Donnie crept in and Mikey threw himself on Leo.

''Leo! Please don't leave us again!'' Mikey begged. Donnie had a very guilty look on his face.

''Donnie? Is there something wrong?'' Raph asked but something caught Leo's eye, the results of the test.

''DONATELLO!'' Leo growled, ''I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LIED!'' Raphael and Michelangelo took a look at the results Raph began to growl at Don as well, Mikey grinned.

''LEO IS OUR BROTHER! OUR BIG BROTHER!'' Mike laughed then turned to Donnie, ''Dude... that was low!''

''I just did it for them!'' Donnie insisted as Mikey left the lab, ''It showed them how much they needed each other!''

''DONNIE!'' Donnie sprinted out of the lab with Leo and Raph close on his heels,

''HELP!'' Don screamed,

''Donnie, Donnie, Donnie'' Mikey shook his head from in front of the tv as he shoveled popcorn into his mouth, ''And I thought I was the prankster in the family..''

''I'M SORRY!''

''TOO LATE BRAINIAC!''

''LEO YOU FORGIVE ME RIGHT?''

''I SUGGEST YOU KEEP RUNNING DON!''

''THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG NIGHT''

* * *

**This was fun to write.. heh heh... Please Review xx**


End file.
